


Trenchcoat

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trenchcoat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time for Castiel to get a new jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenchcoat

For three years Castiel had been walking around in the same trenchcoat. Dirty, ripped, some blood here and there. It was a wonder why people didn’t run screaming as soon as they saw the Angel. Sure, Castiel could magic it back to normal, but lots of times he forgot to do so until Dean or Sam said something to him.

Dean honestly didn’t even know why he had kept the damned thing and given it back to him. He should have burnt it, gotten him something else when he suddenly poofed back onto Earth. But alas, he had given the trenchcoat back, and now had to deal with the smelly thing every time Castiel got too close to him. Which, lets admit it, was more times often than not.

However, the night that Dean had woken up in his motel bed only to smell Castiel standing next to him was the last straw. “What the hell, man!” Dean recoiled away from the Angel, his nose scrunched up.

Castiel tilted head in silent confusion, his eyebrows drawn together.

Not even worrying about why the Angel was standing over him as he slept, Dean let a growl trickle from his throat. “That is it. I’m buying you a new fucking coat.”

The hunter threw back the covers and stood, only having to put on his shoes since he fell asleep with his clothes on.

“I do not understand. Why do I need a new coat? This one functions quite well.”

Dean glared at Castiel as he snatched the keys to the Impala from the night table. “Because it smells like shit, that’s why. Now come on, Walmart is open.”

He stomped out to the Impala, letting Cas poof into the seat, and headed for Wally-World.

Once they got there Dean headed straight towards the Men’s clothes, ignoring the too-happy-for-two-in-the-morning workers that waved as they walked by. He told Castiel to take off the trenchcoat while he pawed through the coats that Walmart had.

Windbreakers would just look silly on the Angel, as would a heavy hoodie. His eyes skipped over countless shitty coats until they fell on a pitch-black leather jacket. He grabbed it and handed it over to Cas silently, who stared at the leather for a moment before pulling it on.

Dean was almost floored. He blinked a few times, letting the image before him really settle in. Where the trenchcoat had pulled away from the assemble of clothes, making Castiel look like some whacked out accountant, the leather jacket made him look like a high-class business man going out to party.

The blue tie accentuated the look nicely, giving the entire thing some colour and making the Angel’s eyes all the sharper.

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah, we’re getting you that.”

Cas glanced down at the leather, rubbing it between his fingers. “It smells like cow hide.”

“It’s fine.”


End file.
